


Heathen Clung to the Homily

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blasphemy, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Priest Kink, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, unrequited Lolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: orThe five times Samuel resisted temptation and the one time he gave inSamuel lit the candles in the foyer, footsteps heavy until he closed the booth door behind him. He had taken to opening up an additional time for confession as times grew harder and the people felt the need to be cleansed before God. It was a simple service that he could provide for them, and as he slid the door open following his first patron of the evening, Samuel stared at the door to the booth.“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” The small feminine voice was barely audible, pausing between words as her voice shook. “It has been a month since my last confession.”
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Heathen Clung to the Homily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Tomatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomatoes/gifts).



> As is the case with all of my fanfic featuring trans character, I do my best to not include anything dysphoric. I do have my work looked over my at least one trans person, though I understand their experience is not every trans experience. I do have anonymous commenting enabled in case you have questions, comments, or critique. I also have comments moderated so if you wish to nor have your comment shown, it won't be.
> 
> A big thanks to [Zopponde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopponde/pseuds/ednoppoz) for the beta!

\--1--

Samuel lit the candles in the foyer, footsteps heavy until he closed the booth door behind him. He had taken to opening up an additional time for confession as times grew harder and the people felt the need to be cleansed before God. It was a simple service that he could provide for them, and as he slid the door open following his first patron of the evening, Samuel stared at the door to the booth. 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” The small feminine voice was barely audible, pausing between words as her voice shook. “It has been a month since my last confession.” 

“What is troubling you, my child?” He sat in silence as she poured herself out for him, listing off the heaviness on her heart over desiring an opportunity her sister had been gifted that she was denied. He sat as she explained, pausing to dab her face with her handkerchief, doing her best not to allow her emotions to overcome her. 

“It sounds like the guilt is eating at you. Tonight, before bed, recite four Hail Marys and three Our Fathers. You will find yourself refreshed as God will forgive you for your Envy. Now, give thanks to the Lord, for He is good.”

“His mercy endures forever,” she said with a bow of her head, exiting quietly. 

The evening passed quickly with the steady stream of patrons who had excused themselves to come confess today, from the frequent to the infrequent. Samuel pinched the bridge of his nose following one of his most troubled patrons of his flock. He sighed as the group in the pews dwindled, waiting their turn to file in and back out, like lambs ready to be shorn of the guilt they carried. 

As the last patron made their way into the booth, Samuel slid open the window of the confessional for the final time that night, his voice seeming to lilt as the words flowed out of him. 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Samuel couldn’t place the voice, which struck him as odd. He knew everyone who came into the church, no matter how infrequently they came in. “It had been years since my last confession.” 

“Tell me my child, what seems to be troubling you?” Sam asked, leaning back against the confessional stall. The work was easy, physically, but often the demons his followers confessed to left him praying for himself by the end of it. From the cheating husband to the wife thinking she lusted too much for her neighbor’s wife, he had to find ways to assure them that God would still love them in the end. His own beliefs didn’t figure into it much, keeping to the scripts and how they should be interpreted by everyone. 

“It’s not so much that something has been troubling me, Father, but you see, I don’t understand how someone as strong and as bold as you would lock yourself away from being happy for the sake of a God you don’t know one way or another is there or not.” The smell of sulfur started to waft over into the other end of the confessional, and Sam slid open the divider. He recoiled in shock, not entirely sure what to make of the creature in front of him. Gnarled horns curled back over the sides of his head, dark, almost black. Red skin with gold figures, some of it old runes and lettering covered his body. Fur covered his thighs, as they ended in cloven hooves not dissimilar from a goat’s. Sam noted that the demon took on the partial form of a woman, with outer labia and mons clearly visible under a tuft of black fur. The demon leaned in, with gold bangles swishing with the thick tail that ended in an arrow. He averted his eyes immediately. 

“Cover yourself, demon.”

“What is it Father?” the demon asked, leaning in through the window of the confessional. “Is it a little much for you?” 

Sam swallowed hard and pushed himself back against the wall of the confessional booth, hand grasping for the door as he skittered his way out. He grabbed for one of the crosses on the table by the stairs of the altar, holding it out to push the demon back from him. Each step made the soles of the demon’s feet sizzle, though the demon seemed to not notice. 

“You get used to it when you walk over consecrated ground. Honestly, the pain is kinda hot.” The demon licked his lips, looking Sam up and down. “Seems I found myself a sexy one this time. And to think you don’t indulge in the sins of the flesh.” 

“Back! I took a vow and a demon like you isn’t going to do anything about that.” Sam didn’t move as the demon moved closer, holding his ground with the cross held out until it pressed against his hand and the gold from the cross marked his skin with red. 

“Come on now, Father. Are you trying to drive me away or excite me?” The demon licked the cross in front of him with a sizzle against its tongue. 

Sam stood there befuddled. What was his plan here? Entirely unprepared for the idea of an actual demon in front of him; it proved the existence of God without outright saying it. Concrete in his faith, Sam held the cross out steady. 

“Your entire existence is an affront to God. Go back to Hell from where you came or I will be forced to send you there myself.” Sam looked between himself and the table, finding it empty after picking up the cross. Behind him lay the basin on holy water, blessed from the most recent anointments and baptisms. Taking a few steps back, he reached the basin without taking his eyes off the demon, which advanced with each passing step. 

Sam dipped his hand into the holy water, flinging it at the demon. With a cry, the demon clawed at his flesh where the water had hit, sizzling under the contact and making him back up and away from the Priest. 

“ _ Exorcizamus te, omnis immude spiritus! _ ” He steeled himself, continuing the chant from memory. He had remembered enough from seminary and classes to know what to do.

Sam swallowed hard as the demon disappeared from his sight, leaving behind nothing more than sulfuric footprints where he had once stood. God would protect him in these trying times, though now was the time to ask fellow priests for guidance on what to do. 

\--2--

Priests of neighboring churches didn’t have much help, as many believed that Sam had just seen someone who was ranting about being a demon. One, a younger priest by the name of Tucker, handed over a dogeared, hand-made book, filled with ways of trapping, and banishing demons for good. 

“It’s something my father taught me when he was a priest. I’ve been the one to tend to his flock while he’s away on mission, though it has been many years since he went away.” 

“Thank you for your wisdom,” Sam said while bowing his head. “I hope this is as helpful to me as it has been to you over the years.” 

Sam studied over the text, smudged from liquid and hard to read in places. The words he spoke to the demon the night before wouldn’t be enough to keep it away, but it would be enough for now. The demon would be hurting and unlikely to return so quickly, especially after the Holy Water. As he sat in his office, looking over the text and his next move should he need to make it, the room grew colder. It was unusual, but the building was old so he paid little attention as he read. Soon he could see his breath in the room, despite it being the middle of summer. Sam looked up from the pages over to the thermostat and found it at the usual 75 degrees. In front of him, the demon sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. 

“Samuel. So tricky of you to use that banishment spell on me. Part of your problem is you need to seal off the entire building. I thought you would take that into account this time.” The demon stood up from the chair after uncrossing his legs. He planted his hands on the desk and leaned over. “Unless of course, you wanted me to return.” 

“Of course not. You mere existence is---”

“Yes yes. Sin against God. I remember from last time. But why aren’t we talking about all the sins flying around in that pretty little head of yours? Hm?” The demon’s snake-like tongue slithered out, long enough to reach Sam and tilt his chin up to look at him. The demon slurped the tongue back into his mouth, watching Samuel intently. “Or are you denying that even you would go so far to think you were above sin?”

Sam blinked in bewilderment. “What are you talking about?” His mind raced to think about what the demon could mean, and he remembered the wife lusting after her neighbor’s wife, and the detail she went into. The man cheating with another woman. Each of the lambs in his flock had gone into far more detail than he needed, but he understood that the detail helped free them from their own misgivings. 

“See, you’re thinking about it again. How hot it must be to have those thoughts flying around in your head, and choose not to act on them. You could release yourself from having them there.” The demon retracted its tongue to lick its lips, eyes not breaking from the priest’s as his mind went into overdrive trying to banish them from his brain. A new thought started to play in his mind, one of him with the crimson-haired beauty that had only started coming to his congregation in the last few years of tending his flock. Her smile could light up a room and it often lit up his heart just by being present. Samuel spent more than one night thinking about her, in the most chaste of ways of course, as he would never doubt his pledge to God even for a woman of her beauty. She was more beautiful the shining light in his day. A way for him to always find a ray of happiness if sadness ever started to creep in. 

“And now we have a subject of your desires. Tell me Father, do you think she would love you?” the demon asked, sliding his hands closer and thumbing over the pages of the open bible in front of him with the demon banishment booklet laid out over top of it. His eyes poured over it, pushing away the evil outside him. If he couldn’t make him leave, he could ignore him, right?

“She would not. She wouldn’t make me forsake my vow to the church and to God. She would not,” he repeated, sliding his chair back to keep more space between him and the demon. 

“No? So if she asked if your church would allow you to date, or to marry, to be wed to her in the eyes of God so that you could have her and she could have you, even if it was allowed, you wouldn’t take advantage of the opportunity of that potential bliss?” Samuel could feel the demon’s hot breath on his face as he inched closer. 

“I don’t understand why you’re tempting me with ideas that you know are impossible. I will not forsake my vow, nor will I do anything to bring me close to that point.” Samuel took his time to notice the demon looked differently on this day than the first time he had seen him. For one, he was covered in a black robe accented with gold, which Sam inwardly thanked him for, as he would not have to avert his eyes as much from the demon’s sex out there on display. He also found his horns did not sweep back as far on his head as they had the previous time, now only protruding from his head enough to be short, pointed horns instead of being closer to that of a ram’s. His legs were different too, human, no longer furred as he crawled across Sam’s desk. As the demon tempted him with the idea of love from a woman he only knew in passing, the demon backed off of the desk, returning to the seat opposite the priest with one leg folded over the other. Black sandals smoked softly from where they had touched the ground, doing nothing to protect him from the sear of the purity of location. 

“Samuel?” the demon asked. 

The priest looked up from the booklet he had picked up again, ignoring the demon in hopes he would go away. 

“Did you become a priest because you felt it was the only way to devote yourself to something and feel like it mattered?”

The words lanced through his heart, hitting him hard and fast. When he looked up, the demon had vanished. No, that couldn’t be why. He knew he mattered in the grand scheme of things. He was part of God’s plan. He was privy to those plans as he prepared others to be bathed in His divine light on the moment of their deaths. Wasn’t he?

\--3--

The doubt swam through his mind for the next week as he guessed and reguessed every decision he had made in his life coming up to this moment. Surely the demon wasn’t making sense. Surely he wasn’t doubting his entire life because a being not of this Earth, not of God, had chosen to sow a seed of doubt in him. No, his vow to God was stronger than this and even as he lay in bed at night, he would still think of how soft that crimson hair would be under his fingers if he was allowed to touch it. 

_ Father, the fact that you’re thinking about her hair and not her cunt tells me so much about you. _ The demon’s voice rang out in his head and he clapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the noise.  _ Sorry, your hands won’t do anything to keep me away this time, _ the demon purred into his soul, pushing in thoughts of scarlet hair and feelings that he hadn’t bothered with except the one time his mother caught him and chastised him.  _ Ah, she told you that touching yourself makes baby Jesus cry, huh? So typical of Catholics.  _ Sam’s breathing quickened as he tried to force out the sound without sound, the words without speaking that seemed to appear in his head like he had heard them. He had to be going mad at this rate. No. The demon couldn’t have him no matter how hard he tried. 

Flinging the covers off his bed, Samuel jumped from his bed to make his way to the staircase, descending down into the main hall of the church. Living on the sacred grounds had its perks, allowing him to arrive on time for when people needed him most. Now, the soul in most need of saving was his own. Dipping his hand in the Holy Water, he anointed himself and flipped open the booklet that Father Tucker had handed to him as he looked through for something that could banish this demon from the grounds of the Earth and ultimately save him and everyone who attended his services. 

Swallowing hard, Sam found a chant that could work for him, and with his Latin being a little rusty, he began to recite the words on the page. 

“Ayer avage aloren Felicis aken.” He looked around the room, repeating the chant another nine times like the booklet had noted. 

The demon appeared before him, yawning and covering his mouth in a mock display. 

“Oh, so now you want to speak with me.”

Sam stared the demon down, looking back over to the booklet that Tucker had given him. With the demon coming into view, Sam grinned as he trapped him in a ring of salt, and flipped through the pages for the next part of his plan. 

“Or, you’re fucking with me because you feel the need to banish me. It isn’t going to work, human. I have a specific goal in mind.” The demon slid a chair over and took a seat within the circle of salt, crossing his leg like he had done before. “Well? Shouldn’t it be time for you to get on with it?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. The Latin didn’t make sense as it was the same as the chant he had said before. That had only pushed the demon away for a few days, a week tops. He wanted to ensure that his people were safe and the demon wouldn’t ever return again.

“You know, you have to think that if you spend your entire life devoted to something that you can’t even see or touch, it must be hard to convince yourself it’s all worth it in the end.” The demon materialized an emery board and started to file his nails, as the claws he had been sporting over the last few days had… gone away. In face, he almost looked normal in the pale light. The horns had receded into his skull and his hair swept back over his brow. The slate gray button down shirt, which was unbuttoned a little, was visible and he smirked over at the priest. He was barefoot, and the demon wiggled his toes over at the priest. His black slacks covered his legs, though without the hooves, Sam could assume that the demon’s legs no longer were furry in nature. 

“What is it, Father? See something you like?” 

Sam swallowed hard. He had been caught staring. Even if the red-haired beauty was what the demon had tempted him with on the previous visit, now he was taking in just how soft this demon could look. He hadn’t thought about men like that, even if he had studied scripture to know that the translations of the bible had changed pedophile to homosexual in the most recent versions as a way of people fueling their hate. This, however, was not a child, and he was spellbound by how gorgeous he looked with the light filtering in through the stained glass. 

Thoughts swirled around in his head. He wondered what the demon smelled like. Wait, sulfur. All demons smelled like sulfur. Sam kept his distance and didn’t approach the circle of salt that kept the demon away from him. 

“Whatever that other human gave you won’t work. I’m only sitting in here for your amusement. I could just as easily curl my hand around your throat and eviscerate you right now.” A curl of his lip revealed the sharp canines of a demon instead of the blunted teeth of a human and Sam took a step back. “I won’t though. What fun would that be?”

“Demons do not belong among humans. Our Heavenly Father will help guide me in banishing you from this realm if it’s the last thing I do.” Sam held fast, flipping through the booklet when the demon disappeared from in front of him. Slim fingers made their way up his sides, with one sliding over the front of him and settling low on his stomach, while the other brushed up against his chest. The touch set him on edge. People did not touch him. 

“Told you the salt didn’t work, Father.” The demon whispered in his ear, with the hand on Sam’s belly inching lower to toy with the waistband of his slacks. Sam felt a cool breeze blow against his ear and his head was filled with thoughts that weren’t his, of him begging the demon for more, kissing him, touch--- 

He screwed his eyes shut and spun around, shoving him back. 

“Do not!” Sam yelled, pulling the cross from his pocket. The demon’s scent still remained on the cross from where his tongue had caressed it days before, yet Sam still held it out in front of him to keep the demon at bay. 

“What’s wrong, Father? Did I do something you like?” The demon took a step forward, then another until he was face to face with the priest, with the cross burning into his skin where his shirt didn’t cover. “Or is it you’re wondering if it was worth it?” The demon blew another cool breath of air in Sam’s face, causing his knees to buckle under him. The demon disappeared without another word, leaving the priest to sit there and tremble on the floor. His body felt hot even with the coolness of his breath chilling him initially and as he brought himself to his feet, he was certain he had pissed himself a little bit in his terror. 

At least, he hoped the wet stickiness in his pants wasn’t anything more than urine.

\--4--

Sam had come to loathe his time in the confessional in the coming weeks. How could he give accurate counsel when a demon kept tempting him? The demon always showed toward the end of confession as well, making it difficult to leave early. The demon had also started to disguise itself, taking on the form of the red-haired woman, and how Sam lusted for her. 

‘You’ve thought of her since that night, haven’t you Father?’ the demon had said in her voice. ‘You thought of your hands on her body and how you would give anything to touch her just once as a man and not just a Man of God.’ 

“Am I wrong?” the man on the other side of the confessional window asked. Sam didn’t know how long he had been disconnected with reality, but with a swift yes, the man burst into tears, talking about his wife’s death and how he felt guilty for looking at other women so soon after her death. Father Samuel stared down at the floor, advising his lamb to repent for his thoughts, but also told him his wife wouldn’t want him to be unhappy. 

As the door swung shut, Sam leaned back, as he had done the first night the demon came. The click of the confessional door closing behind the previous man made his eyes snap open, and he saw the demon standing before him in his side of the confessional. 

“Forgive me Father, for I must sin,” the demon said, settling onto his lap. Sam tensed under him, holding his hands up to push him away. 

“You don’t know what you’re doing. This isn’t right.” Sam denied the feeling, the tension. No one usually touched more than his hand or his shoulder, and never his legs. 

The stranger leaned in, breath hot against his neck. “Oh, but it is Father. Everything about this is right. You just think it’s wrong because it’s unfamiliar.” Where Sam remembered claws at the end of those fingers from their first encounter were now fingernails, expertly manicured and painted black. His hair swept back over his head, shaved on the sides. The breast of his suit jacket straightened against Sam’s simple shirt, against the collar over his neck that denoted his stature within the church. “You may see me as new, but I’ve been watching you, Father.” The man pressed himself close, wrinkling the creases in his slate gray dress pants. “I’ve been observing you in ways you can’t even begin to imagine and it’s a pity that someone as breathtaking, as beautiful as you, would deny yourself all the joys of the world.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, pushing a hand against the man’s chest and finding himself unable to push him off. 

“Worry more about what I am. However, my name is Felix. Lady Luck some might call me but I take many forms.” He caught Sam by the wrist and pushed back in against him, the warmth of his body penetrating Sam’s clothes. “Many like to ask me for help with luck, be it in love, life, or money. You could call me a granter of wishes. Well, sort of.” Felix’s slender fingers ran down Sam’s chest, and over his stomach, going no lower than his belt as the priest tensed again under him. “Relax, Father, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Sam wrestled with the idea of wishes. They weren’t real, not in the way most thought. And wishing always involved getting something for nothing. That--- it didn’t add up. 

“What’s the catch?” he asked, his hand resting against Felix’s chest again, in an attempt to push him away. 

“No catch. I just love knowing that people are happy.” A devilish grin painted across his face, and Sam swallowed down a pang of fear. 

“I don’t believe something like that comes without a catch.” 

“What better way to live than by indulging in those things you want? People ask, and I give. Nothing is too much to ask of me when your only limitation is what you can think up.” Felix ran his fingers on the inside of Sam’s wrist, eyes half-lidded. “Come on, Father, there has to be something you wish you could have. Perhaps less denial would allow you to have it and be happy.” 

Indulgence. Usually paired with sin. Selfishness. Lust. Greed. 

“No.” 

“Not even that gorgeous red-haired woman you have been dreaming about for the last month? She seems to be someone you think about a lot for someone who desires nothing.” Felix licked his lips, leaning in until his face was inches from Sam’s. “You’ve never thought about her skin and how it would feel under your fingers? Or how her lips would feel against yours?” 

Sam shook his head, less in admission and more in driving the thoughts he had only kept to himself and prayed they wouldn’t keep him from eternal grace in the afterlife. 

“You never think of her?” Felix asked, his lips returning to just outside the shell of Sam’s ear. His hips started to move against Sam’s thigh, rocking against him. “You never think of how it would sound for her to tell you she loves you or what it would be like to grow old with her?” Sam closed his eyes as the scene played out in his head. In front of him he had the man who had come in for confession grinding against his leg like a dog in heat, and in his head, he had her in his arms, kissing her, holding her, spinning her around in a field of wildflowers as if it was a dream. 

_ Of course it’s a dream Sam. You’re the one thinking it up. _

The thought smacked him back to reality and he was struck further by the narration of the scene in his head being spoken by the man in front of him. He only realized the words weren’t just in his head when he saw Felix’s lips curl into a grin. Felix took Sam’s wrist in his hand, taking it away from his chest and bringing it up to his mouth. He sucked Sam’s index finger into his mouth, swallowing down around it and watching Sam with lust-filled eyes. 

As he pulled off softly, licking the tip, the Priest sat there, bewildered at the scene playing out in front of him. The tension started to melt out of his legs the moment Felix took his finger in his mouth, like he was pulling it out of him through that finger alone. He opened his mouth in a gasp as he finished rocking his hips, and stood up. Felix grabbed an orange handkerchief from his breast pocket and cleaned off his finger, then left it on Sam’s leg over the wet spot he had just left. 

“She could be yours.”

\--5--

Sam laid awake for the next week until the early hours of the morning, unable to get the thought of the red-haired woman out of his head. When he wasn’t awake, he dreamed of her. Sunday rolled around and he did his best to hide emotion from his face from anyone, even the smallest hint of blush would give him away if she was near. His breath quickened as she came close after the Sunday service, her pale blue dress swishing as she walked. 

“I sure am going to miss this church.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, looking over to her with confusion. 

“My husband and I are moving later this week. It’s our last service here before we go.” 

In the years she had visited the church, he hadn’t spoken to her on a personal level at all and now? She was leaving. Sam’s heart sank into his stomach. 

“It’s sad to see you go,” he offered sympathetically. “But hey, here’s to new beginnings. I hope you can find a church there as lively as this one.” She smiled in return. 

“I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself. I’m Natalie.” The slight drawl to her voice. He hadn’t expected it when her name rolled off her tongue, but he knew he would cherish it. 

“Samuel.” He held out his hand, smiling back at her. “Where is your family headed?”

“South Carolina. We moved here from there and we’ve been missing it terribly. But it was nice here while it lasted. Just some things were too much to keep us away.” A tall, blonde man with glasses came up to her side, touching her arm and whispering to her. “Sorry Father. We must head out now. It was good speaking with you.” 

In that moment, Sam saw his chances slipping away. She was still in front of him for the time being, and if he could do something, anything, to get her to stay, he would do it.

“Before you leave, the two of you should come to confession. Leave town with a clean slate,” he blurted out as the two of them turned to meet his gaze. 

Natalie turned to her husband and nodded. “We could do that. We had planned to leave town on Thursday. We could come on Tuesday if you have openings then.” 

“Of course.” Sam didn’t have openings then, but he could make exceptions. He would make exceptions for her. Since Felix had come into his life, he was indulging and even inviting her in to see her one last time riddled him with guilt like he had taken her to his bed. But this was just a confession. He could handle that. 

The days dragged on, and even with the rest of Sunday and Monday behind him, he was expecting her to come in the morning for confession so that the two of them could make their final move preparations. Soft footsteps echoed through the church aisle as she made her way over after the sun had fallen. 

“I’m sorry Father Samuel. We were so busy that I wasn’t able to get away until now. James decided to stay behind. He has his reasons though.” Natalie smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. He had never seen it down in all the time she had come to church, usually opting for a simple plait or a ponytail. Now her hair the color of copper framed her face, taking his breath away when he looked up to her. 

“Oh it’s no worry,” Sam said finally, willing his heart to stop beating in his chest so loudly he was certain she could hear. “If you hadn’t come at all, I would have understood. Your life is especially busy right now.” It still pained him that this would be the last time he saw her and he wanted to savor their interactions, to perfectly catalogue them in his mind. Something nagged at him though. He had never looked through the confessional window before, and with her here without her husband, the guilt returned, solid in his throat that threatened to cut off his air. “If you would take a seat, I can make the preparations for us to proceed.” It was unorthodox for her to know it was him on the other side of the confessional when she entered, and more so that he was inviting her in. It all felt like she was cheating on her vows to her husband, even if the act was as innocent as could be. 

Sam took a seat on the other side of the confessional after she closed the door behind her, smoothing out his slacks. 

“Now, my child, what seems to be troubling you?” he asked, his voice on the verge of trembling. Speaking with her so directly, like he had wanted to do so many times, was affecting him. Making him bolder than he thought possible. 

“Father, I must confess to you the reason why my husband and I are moving away,” she started, and a faint creak sounded from her shifting. “You see, I told him I was having impure thoughts about someone in town.” 

“Oh?” Samuel cast his eyes over to her through the confessional window. She smoothed out her dress and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. 

“That’s right, Father. My husband, a patient man that he is, was so distraught, he wanted us to seek counseling with a priest in order to strengthen our relationship with God and how His word can heal our relationship. So I prayed. And Father, He told me that we should go. He told me that I need to beg for forgiveness regarding my lust.” 

A faint buzzing sound in Sam's ear kept him from concentrating more. Natalie? Lust? It couldn’t be. 

“And Father, we had to seek counsel from the priest of the town we are moving to, as it would be inappropriate to seek it from you,” she continued, grabbing Samuel’s attention.

“Why is that, my child?”

“Because Father,” she said calmly. “You are the object of my lust.” Her admission struck him like a cold bucket of water and a shiver ran down his spine. Him? 

“Pardon?” He opened his eyes, now taking in that she had entered his side of the confessional. He didn’t even remember closing them. Her hair being free still confounded him and she stood there before him with a basket of apples. 

“Father, I needed you to know before we left,” she confided, slipping onto his lap with her legs spread. Her face was inches from his. Samuel swallowed again, far more flustered than he had been at her admission. “That you were the subject of my lust.” She set the basket down on the bench next to him, grabbing one of the apples, ripened by the sun. She took a bite out of it and the stark contrast of her painted, pointed black nails instead of her usual modest french tips struck him as odd. 

Natalie took a bite out of the apple, her lipstick smearing slightly as she pressed herself up against his chest and chewed. 

“In the same way that Adam was given knowledge by Eve with the apple, I wanted to share my knowledge with you. Do not think me wicked for my admission though, Father.” 

Samuel held himself there, at a loss for what to do. How did he proceed? What should he do? Pushing her away could injure her and harm coming to her was the last thing he wanted. His breath quickened and he jumped under her as a slice of apple was pressed to his lips. 

“Here, since I want it to be sweet for you too, Father,” she purred into his ear, rubbing the slice of apple against his lips until he opened them, tentatively taking it in and closing his mouth around it. He was surprised at the sweetness, with most apples usually being tart this early in the harvest. The rosy color of the peel reminded him of her lipstick, a blush of pink as she parted her lips to taste some right after him. 

“Father, if only I could tell you more, but that would be wrong,” she gasped into his ear, pulling away to smirk at him uncharacteristically. He had never seen her face twist like that in the years he had known her and it looked strange on her. She normally smiled in a soft, warm fashion that reached her eyes like the rising of the sun. This was closer to a crow cawing a death warning just before sundown. 

To her left, she opened the jar of honey in the basket next to the half dozen apples she still had with her. Grabbing a knife that he hadn’t seen before this moment, she sliced off another piece then dipped it gingerly in the honey. As she waited for the strings of sugary liquid to finish their descent back into the jar, she pressed the apple piece to his mouth. 

“Here Father, I always wanted you to try the honey my family made on their farm. It tastes simply divine.” With her hand pressed against his chest, effectively pinning him, he took the apple in his mouth without question this time. He ignored the way she smiled a little too sharply, how her nails grazed his lips a little too harshly and instead, simply licked the honey off her fingers as she fed him the apple while staring intently into his eyes.

\--6--

The following morning, Samuel lay awake staring at the ceiling. Natalie would be leaving town the next day and he couldn’t get the image out of his head. How he had ended up in the confessional with her on his lip. How he wanted to touch her, but his vow stopped him from doing anything aside from what she would allow. He couldn’t violate his vow to God like that and in the early morning hours as he readied himself for the day, the image of her haunted him. He could smell her hair with every breath and the feel of her fingers against his chest lingered in a way he hadn’t experienced before. He longed for her touch. 

After making his way to the church, he looked over to the sullied confession booth where they had touched and he had eaten her fruit, and he felt shame well up in him. He couldn’t use the booth in the same way knowing what had happened there. He would need to apologize to her so that he could be forgiven and she could ask for forgiveness as well as soon as she and her husband reached their new home. 

He weighed himself with when he should reach out to her, but the decision was made for him once night fell again. He swallowed when she entered the church, this time empty handed. He couldn’t comprehend the pang of sadness he felt, but her gloved hands told a different story. White satin covered them, and he bowed. 

“Hello, my child,” he greeted her, his voice breaking slightly. “What can I help you with this evening?”

“Father,” she said, her voice ringing again in his ears. It felt like the last time he would see her and he had to savor this time. “I must apologize for my behavior last night. It was wrong of me.” 

He nodded to her. It was the right thing to do.

“Father, I feel I must confess again.” Those satin covered fingers tugged at the skirt of her dress, revealing the red petticoat underneath the shimmering white fabric that made up the entirety of the dress. 

“I do not think that would be appropriate,” he started, and he turned away from her, betraying his own feelings in the process. He wanted her close. He wanted the smell of her hair in his lungs again. He wanted so much that she could not give and he could not take. 

“Father, please,” she begged, rushing to his side as the red continued to peek out of the petticoat with every step. As he took a seat on the steps to the altar, she sat with him, her hand on his. “Father, I don’t think I can live with the guilt of my actions if I can’t ask you and the Lord for forgiveness for my sin.” 

Sin? It was wrong, but she had confessed her lust. He had used his body and through channeling God, He had forgiven her. Eating could hardly be considered a sin. 

“I do not think you need to confess again considering you told me everything last night,” he reasoned, not moving away when her hand covered his on the steps up to the altar. 

“That’s not the sin I need to confess to,” she started as she leaned in. Samuel cocked his head in confusion as she pressed her lips to his, softly, just how he imagined it would feel. The softness of rose petals lingered against his skin and he gave in to her desires, allowing her to lead as she saw fit. He reeled as she kissed him again, hungrily this time, and smeared her lipstick against his lips. 

“Father, I have dreamed of this,” she admitted, her smile wide as she broke the kiss. Samuel licked his lips once she pulled away. “I have dreamed of pulling you close and acting on my desires if only once.” Her hands pressed against his chest as she leaned in again, kissing him hungrily, as if he would leave if she didn’t. 

“My lamb,” he sputtered out, holding her at arm’s length and breaking the second kiss of his life from her. “I don’t--- this isn’t--- we shouldn’t---” He failed to find the words as deep down, he wanted nothing more than for her to lead him into pleasure. To knowledge. To passion. Copper hair spilled over her shoulders and brushed his hand, chest heaving as he took in as much as he could. Where were the answers for him? Samuel looked up at the ceiling, as if to call for God for his heavenly guidance, only to be pulled back by her jet-black fingernails grazing the soft skin of his jaw. He couldn’t remember where her gloves had disappeared to.

“We shouldn’t--- but I don’t think I can stop now that I’ve had the barest taste of you, Father. Can I show you what I mean?” Natalie waited just a moment before unbuttoning the pearlescent buttons of her dress, uncovering enough to see the soft skin of her breasts. Samuel pursed his lips, not wanting to look but he was transfixed by her chest and how he had never seen something so perfect. Natalie pushed him back, laying him against the floor of the church and she crawled up to his side. 

Samuel didn’t know what to do now. He hadn’t expected her to act like this. Even with the demon--- the demon. 

“You aren’t her.” He stared at Natalie and her face fell. 

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” The sweetness to her smile returned and he felt himself melt just seeing her, already dismissing the previous thought. He had sent the demon away. That’s why he was gone. “Hold on a minute.”

Samuel lay there on the floor as she stood up, turning around to face away from him as she worked her hands under her skirt and her petticoat, hooking her thumbs away from her waist. Samuel cocked his head to the side in confusion until he saw the white panties slip down her legs, and she stepped out of them, setting them on the bench behind his head against the wall. 

“I don’t want anything to get in the way,” she said, smiling wide. A soothing wave of calm washed over him and he felt at ease as she returned to her spot next to him, already running her hands tentatively down his chest to his stomach and further to his waist. “Father, is this okay? Will God be upset with you for my wickedness?” 

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat as she started to rub the front of his pants. Having not bothered with such things outside of a singular time when he was a teen, her hand brushing his already aching cock made his hips jump slightly as he clapped his hand over his mouth to silence himself. 

“Oh? What’s wrong?”

Sam shook his head once her carefully manicured, black nails started to work his belt open, pulling on the hinge and opening it to reveal the button holding his pants together. She made quick work of it, and the eternity that passed as she unzipped his pants one tooth from the zipper at a time made him strain further against the fabric already trapping him in his clothing. He did nothing to stop her from stroking him inside his underwear, nor when she wriggled her hand into his underwear and stroked his cock, exposing it to the warm air of the evening. He sucked in a breath between his fingers as she touched him, just feeling for now. 

Heat surrounded his shaft and he nearly shouted in the empty church, words trapped behind his hand as he silently prayed no one besides her would hear him. He was coming unraveled as she pushed her hands against his hips to keep him pinned but he couldn’t bring himself to see what the warmth was that surrounded him. It only lasted a couple of minutes and when she returned to look at him, she wiped her mouth with the side of her hand before settling herself straddling his waist with his shaft resting on the gentle curve of her ass. 

Natalie rocked herself back against him, delighting in the little gasps and murmurs coming from the priest. 

“Sorry Father, I wanted to be sure it would feel as good for you as it would for me. Are you okay?”

He didn’t know what to say to her so he simply nodded and she took the hand covering his mouth up to her lips and kissed his palm. 

“I want you to enjoy this,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss him as she lifted her hips and brought them down. She reached behind herself to ensure that the spit-slicked tip would slip inside her as she brought her hips back down, swallowing the moans that escaped his mouth as she kissed him. 

She reared back up and brushed her hands through her hair, letting the copper strands cascade back down onto her shoulders as her hips moved rhythmically over his. No one had touched him like this and he didn’t know what to expect with her languid movements, mostly lost in the feeling of her around him as she rode his cock. 

His eyes fluttered momentarily as she shifted to rock her hips back, the angle changing and he could swear through his eyelashes, he saw the demon from before above him, with his cock sinking into its hole just as he was doing to her right now, except the sight vanished so quickly, he dismissed it as a trick of the light. 

Samuel bit his lip, wanting to suppress the noises escaping him as she clenched around him, feeling the pleasure pool in his stomach as it built. His lower lip trembled as she squeezed around him and gasped herself, looking down devilishly with a smirk. 

Samuel opened his eyes this time to find the beauty had disappeared, and the vision he had seen before him wasn’t the woman he had lusted after for years. 

“Wait--” Hands circled his neck in an instant as the demon rode his cock, making him lightheaded the tighter they squeezed around his neck. Pointed nails dug into his flesh, the velvety warmth still gripping him as the creature above him continued to use him for its own gain. 

“Worry not, priest.” Samuel’s blood ran cold as he recognized the voice, but he was unable to resist further temptation. The hands released him, then pressed against his chest, slowly morphing back to radiantly pale skin. Natalie’s hair flowed again, and Samuel stared at her in bewilderment until her movements snapped him back to the reality in front of him. “I will let you believe what you want to believe,” he spoke in her voice, still gripping the priest’s shaft in his cunt tightly, coaxing out his first orgasm in years that he had experienced while awake. 

Natalie’s eyes fluttered softly as she kept moving, overstimulating him entirely until he was actively busking up into her as she rode him, helping her chase her orgasm as well. His hands settled on her thighs once her hips finally stilled, and she leaned in to kiss him one final time before sliding off his waist and bringing herself to her feet. 

Samuel laid there on the floor of the church, still in awe of what just happened. He would need to tell someone what he just experienced and even as he took her hand as she offered to help him up, the hands circling his waist as she pulled him in threatened a new truth. 

“This has to be something that’s only between us, and God,” she said, her lips close enough to his that he could kiss her if he wanted to, but the fear in him still laced his actions and held him in place. He nodded softly. 

“If you want, Father, I could always come back and pay you a visit, if you would have me,” he continued in her voice, bringing a finger to his lips, only wanting a silent agreement between them. “I wouldn’t want you to have to deny yourself anymore in your life unless you have to.” The words sent a chill down his spine. Samuel couldn’t bring himself to look over at the stained glass on either side of them, with the glass reflecting the true figure of the demon in front of him, holding him and asking for his pledge with his body, if not his soul, should he want to ignore it for the facade in front of him. 

“Don’t deny me, please,” he said softly.

She smiled.


End file.
